Cuento lituano
by B1329-0
Summary: Clarice se toma un descanso en el FBI para hacer balance de su vida. Oneshot


**Tenía que volver a mi OTP y eso he hecho... en forma de cuento dentro de un cuento.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Su mirada vagaba perezosa por la espesura del bosque que se extendía frente a ella; un bosque totalmente teñido de blanco que poco a poco se iba sumiendo en la prematura oscuridad invernal. Su mente también vagaba, pero ésta por un camino más lejano y oscuro; un lugar impreciso entre el pasado y el presente. Cansada, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, acurrucando su cuerpo en una esquina del amplio alféizar de madera. Fuera, el viento comenzaba a azotar con fuerza y pensó que ese intenso frío podría cortar su cara si se aventuraba a salir. La idea le estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza; Lituania era tan diferente de su mundo conocido… Cuando abrió los ojos la noche ya se había hecho dueña de las horas, pero el rojizo resplandor de las nubes daba la claridad necesaria para distinguir los árboles más cercanos. Clarice centró la mirada en un fuerte roble y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Llevaba necesitando ese descanso desde hacía ya mucho tiempo; ella y todos cuantos le rodeaban lo sabían. Su prematura primera hazaña, llevada a cabo cuando ni siquiera era agente, había sido una fuente de buenos augurios durante un tiempo; miradas de orgullo, respeto, confianza… pero aquello no tardó en desaparecer; después de todo era otra agente más y a diario sus compañeros obtenían importantes victorias. Jame Gumb quedó enterrado en el olvido, dentro de una caja de cartón en los sótanos del cuartel general junto a cientos de casos resueltos; con ello, el meteórico ascenso de Clarice en el FBI fue perdiendo intensidad hasta acabar en largas jornadas de archivo y casos insustanciales que le obligaban a permanecer postrada en una incómoda silla de escritorio durante horas. Había probado la acción demasiado pronto y quería más, no le valía mirar y esperar; ella quería salir y buscar respuestas a todo cuanto caía en sus manos. Poco a poco su verdadera personalidad fue saliendo a la luz y la amargura provocada por desidia de sus superiores a la hora de otorgarle nuevos casos dio paso a un carácter duro y en ocasiones arrogante. Aquello no gustó y fueron varios los avisos recibidos. Crawford trató de hablar con ella; su paciencia había dado resultados en el pasado; pero ahora Clarice ya no era la novata ansiosa de reconocimiento. El agente notó la desesperación en las palabras de la chica y achacó el enorme cambio de comportamiento a su decisión de exponer la inexperiencia de Clarice frente a la aguda visión del doctor Lecter. Sabía que le había cambiado su manera de ver las cosas; siempre supo que Clarice nunca había relatado, en sus torpes informes, la totalidad de las conversaciones con Lecter. Algo se había guardado para ella y era algo que cada día crecía un poco más. Crawford se asustó al pensar dónde podrían llevar esas palabras a la chica.

Fue el propio Crawford quien tomó la decisión de que la agente Starling necesitaba un descanso y así lo hizo constar a la directiva; Clarice en un principio se sintió ofendida al no haber sido preguntada al respecto, pero después vio aquello como una oportunidad de tomar un respiro y mirar todo desde otra perspectiva; después de todo, su relación con el FBI no había resultado ser tan satisfactoria como en un principio se imaginó, incluso, durante un par de veces, había fantaseado con la posibilidad de abandonar todo. Ardelia se puso de lado de Crawford y animó a una ya convencida Clarice a alejarse de ese mundo durante una breve temporada.

Una brasa crepitó en la chimenea y Clarice tuvo la sensación de salir de un sueño y volver de golpe a la realidad. Giró la cabeza dentro de la comodidad de la mullida manta y lo vio sentado en el sillón, sumido en la lectura de un viejo libro. Él no se percató de que la mirada de Clarice recorría su rostro con tranquilidad. Ella se sintió extraña en esa situación; había una comodidad inusual, algo que no había sentido en muchos años, pero a la vez, era todo surrealista. Se volvió a preguntar entonces cómo él había sabido que se estaba alejando del FBI, ¿tan obvio era que incluso alguien que no estaba presente en su vida lo notaba? La invitación llegó un par de días después de que saliera por última vez de su improvisado despacho. Recordó haberse quedado en silencio frente al sobre cerrado, pero nunca consiguió recordar durante cuánto tiempo. No se atrevió a tocarlo en un principio, la sensación de que si leía esa carta todo volvería a cambiar le aterraba; pero entonces se dio cuenta de que podía ser la manera de volver a reencontrase con el FBI que había conocido tiempo atrás. Decidida y con un ánimo renovado, extrajo la carta y leyó mientras las manos temblaban de manera incontrolable.

Reconciliarse con el FBI… ¿era eso lo que había pensado que pasaría? Hannibal sabía qué decir para hacerle sentir bien; había sido una ingenua al pensar que aquellas palabras le darían la fuerza necesaria para salir corriendo tras su rastro y volver a ponerle entre rejas. Derrotada, se dejó caer sobre la cama y meditó la posibilidad de hacer lo que había pensado en un principio. Pensó la sorpresa en sus superiores, pensó en las palabras de agradecimiento al traer nuevas pistas sobre el paradero del doctor… pensó en los titulares de los periódicos, en cómo pasados unos meses sería olvidada de nuevo y relegada a misiones de vigilancia y en cómo, con total seguridad, Hannibal no se salvaría de la inyección letal. ¿Quería en realidad eso, mandar a una muerte segura a la única persona que le había dicho sus verdades por dolorosas que hubieran sido? Se vio a sí misma como un jugoso cebo para atraer a Lecter y después como un trozo de carne olvidado y carcomido por los gusanos.Él quería verla. Por algún motivo sabía que necesitaba descanso y se lo había ofrecido; no se había quedado en las simples palabras, había actuado, le había dado la posibilidad de huir temporalmente de Estados Unidos. Pero, ¿podría fiarse del monstruo? Sabía quién era y de lo que era capaz, pero también era cierto que a través de sus conversaciones, había conocido a la persona detrás del mito; al hombre inteligente y cercano que jamás le haría daño. Eso era lo único de lo que Clarice estaba segura en su vida; que pasara lo que pasara, el doctor Lecter no le haría daño.

Se olvidó de cómo habían sido los preparativos, se olvidó del viaje… estaba sentada en el alféizar de una cabaña de madera en mitad de la nada en Lituania, mirando a un distraído Hannibal Lecter. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la irónica situación. El fuego volvió a crepitar y esta vez atrajo la atención del doctor, quien tras dedicar una mirada a la chimenea, desvió sus ojos hacia Clarice. Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos eternos; no necesitaban palabras. Clarice mantenía la suave sonrisa y los extremos de la boca de Hannibal se tensaron hacia arriba, imitando el gesto; sus ojos brillantes resultaron irresistibles para la chica.

 _\- Ven_ –dijo el doctor extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Clarice se desperezó y caminó lentamente hacia el sillón-. _¿No tienes frío sentada frente a la ventana?_ –ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Sacó una de las manos de debajo de la manta y cerró con suavidad el libro para leer el título. Al ver los extraños caracteres, frunció el ceño, provocando en Hannibal una suave risa.

 _\- ¿Qué lees?_ –preguntó, volviendo a dejar el libro como estaba.

 _\- Cuentos lituanos_ –respondió Hannibal pasando un par de hojas y mostrando a la chica una antigua ilustración en tono sepia.- _Era un libro de Mischa; conseguí recuperarlo de la cabaña de caza antes de que se derrumbara por completo._

 _\- ¿De qué trata? –_ el dedo de Clarice trazó lentamente una de las figuras de la ilustración antes de que su mano fuera capturada por la del doctor. Cogió los fríos dedos de la chica entre los suyos y los besó con suavidad.

 _\- De_ _una joven que dejó atrás todo su mundo por una bestia_ –susurró el doctor cerca de la oreja de Clarice. La chica se separó de Hannibal y lo miró con incredulidad; el doctor volvió a reírse-. _Es cierto, Clarice; se trata del cuento de Egle, una joven que se vio obligada a casarse con un áspid para evitar así que ésta les hiciera daño a ella y a los suyos._

 _\- ¿Y qué le pasó?_ –preguntó Clarice, con fingida curiosidad.

 _\- Egle aceptó y al ir al encuentro de su futuro esposo, se encontró con un apuesto y joven rey; algo con lo que no se había esperado. Se enamoró de él y aceptó de buena gana vivir en su mundo bajo el mar_

 _\- ¿Las cosas no son lo que nos parecen a primera vista? –_ Hannibal asintió suavemente.

 _\- Años después, el rey aceptó que Egle y sus cuatro hijos pasaran un mes en tierra, junto a su familia, para que no olvidara de dónde venía. Pasado ese mes, los cinco volverían a la orilla del mar y preguntaría por el rey; si respondía a su llamada una espuma blanca ella sabría que su amor estaba vivo e iría en su busca, si por el contrario, la espuma era roja, sabría que él habría muerto –_ Clarice miraba hechizada cómo los labios de Hannibal se movían mientras relataba con calma el cuento _-. Al llegar junto a su familia, los hermanos de Egle, furiosos por lo que el rey había hecho a la chica, se llevaron al bosque a los cuatro niños y uno por uno les fueron obligando a decir cómo podrían hacer salir al rey del agua. Los tres niños mayores, se mantuvieron firmes y no revelaron el secreto; pero al llegar a la pequeña, asustada por los golpes que sus tíos habían propinado a sus hermanos mayores, reveló entre lágrimas el secreto. Los hermanos de Egle mataron al rey y al volver ésta al cabo de los días a la orilla del mar, se encontró con la temida espuma roja que confirmaba la muerte de su amado esposo. La voz de rey sonó revelando lo acontecido; Egle, abatida por la pérdida, se dirigió a sus hijos y uno a uno los fue convirtiendo en árboles._

 _\- ¿Árboles? –_ Clarice miró por la ventana en dirección al bosque _._

 _\- Los tres niños fueron convertidos en árboles fuertes y resistentes: un roble, un fresno y un álamo, mientras que su pequeña se transformó en un álamo temblon, bello pero que se estremece con el menor soplo de viento._

 _\- ¿Y qué fue de ella?_

 _\- Egle se convirtió en un abeto_

\- … _un árbol fuerte con agujas por hojas –_ Hannibal asintió

 _\- Un árbol que resiste y se defiende –_ musitó, depositando un beso en la cabeza de Clarice. La chica alzó la mirada y sin dudarlo, atrajo al doctor hacia sus labios y lo besó suavemente.

 _\- Quiero ser Egle, Hannibal;_ _yo no dejaré que nadie haga daño a mi áspid; y quiero que mis hijos tengan esa fuerza. Como su padre_ –susurró contra los labios del doctor.

Cerrando el libro sobre sus piernas, Hannibal se giró hacia la chica y le abrazó con fuerza mientras retomaba el cálido beso que ella había iniciado. El fuego danzaba frente a la pareja y las sombras se movían sobre sus cuerpos mientras el pasado de Clarice se iba quedando cada vez más olvidado. Lo había decidido al oír la voz de Hannibal contar el cuento, se lo había prometido y mantuvo su palabra durante el resto de sus días: fue la Egle de su cuento lituano.

* * *

 **El cuento que relata Hannibal es en realidad parte de una leyenda lituana. Me pareció una buena manera de incluir algo que realmente existe en una de mis historias.  
**

 **Bueno... no os tengo que recordar cómo va esto, ¿no? Que son ocho añitos ya por aquí. Espero que os haya gustado y si no... otra vez será**


End file.
